pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Haut
Die Haut (Cutis, Derma) ist das größte Organ des Menschen (beim Erwachsenen ca. 5 kg Gewicht). Es besteht überwiegend aus der Zellart Bindegewebe. : Ihr Aufbau (von außen nach innen) * : Epidermis (Oberhaut) * : Dermis (Lederhaut, Corium) * : Subcutis (Unterhaut) * : Unterhautfettgewebe Als Hautanhangsgebilde zählen vor allem Haare und Nägel. Darunter befinden sich die anderen Organe, z. B. Muskelschichten. An den Körperöffnungen erfolgt meist ein nahtloser Übergang in die Schleimhaut. Nur wenige Stellen sind von Haut nicht bedeckt (die Augen, Nägel an Händen und Füßen). Die entsprechende medizinische Fachdisziplin heißt Dermatologie (Berufsbezeichnung: Dermatologe, dt. der Hautarzt etc.). ABCDE-Regel Wenn eins dieser Kriterien erfüllt ist, heißt das nicht gleich, dass jemand Hautkrebs hat. „Treffen aber drei der genannte Punkte zu, sollte der Betroffene bald einen Hautarzt draufschauen lassen. *'A' – Asymmetry (Asymmetrie): nicht symmetrisch, beispielsweise nicht rund oder oval *'B' – Border (Begrenzung): unregelmäßig oder unscharf *'C' – Colour (Farbe): unterschiedlich starke Pigmentierung, Mehrfarbigkeit *'D' – früher Diameter (Durchmesser) – größer als 5 mm – heute Dynamik (Verlauf): Bezug auf Wachstum und Zeit Hautveränderungen Bis etwa ins Alter von 30 Jahren nimmt die Zahl der Leberflecken auf der Haut nämlich zu. Erst danach werden es wieder weniger. Dafür bekommt die Haut so genannte Altersflecken. Aber welche Flecken sind ganz normal? Und welche müssen in der Hautarztpraxis besser entfernt werden? Wer Leberflecken hat, sollte sie selbst immer wieder mal beobachten. Dabei können wir alle die obige „ABCDE-Regel“ anwenden. „ Auch aus einem Leberfleck, den man von Geburt an hatte, kann ein so genanntes Malignes Melanom – eine bösartigen Hautveränderung – werden. Warum ist es wichtig, die Veränderungen früh zu erkennen? „Für uns Dermatologen ist entscheidend, ob das Melanom noch an der Grenze zur Lederhaut sitzt“, erklärt Schneider-Burrus. In diesem Fall schneidet der Arzt das Gewebe heraus – und der Patient ist wieder gesund. „Hat das Melanom aber erstmal Kontakt zu Blut- und Lymphgefäßen, können die bösartigen Zellen im ganzen Körper weitertransportiert werden.“ Dadurch können Tochtergeschwüre, sogenannte Metastasen, im ganzen Körper entstehen. Neben dem gefährlichen schwarzen Hautkrebs gibt es noch andere Krebsformen auf der Haut – so genannte Basalzellkarzinome zum Beispiel, der weiße Hautkrebs. Diese Veränderungen sind schwer zu erkennen, streuen allerdings auch fast nie. Sie sehen aus wie glasige Knötchen, häufig in Verbindung mit roten Äderchen. Meist fällt so ein Knötchen erst auf, wenn sich der Patient dort stößt oder kratzt. „Tumorgewebe heilt so gut wie gar nicht, wenn es verletzt wurde.“ Eine schlecht heilende Wunde zeigt man also besser einem Hautarzt. Das gilt auch dann, wenn man plötzlich eine Narbe bekommt, ohne sich vorher verletzt zu haben. Damit es gar nicht erst so weit kommt, muss die Haut vor zu viel Licht geschützt werden – besonders im Kindesalter. „Das Risiko für Hautkrebs erhöht sich vor allem durch Sonnenbrände bis zum 20. Lebensjahr“, sagt die Dermatologin. Ist in der Familie schon einmal ein Melanom vorgekommen, sollte man unbedingt regelmäßig zum Hautarzt gehen. Findet er einen auffälligen Fleck, raten Hautärzte dann davon ab, mit dem Herausschneiden zu warten: „Ich bin dafür, lieber einen Fleck zu viel zu entfernen als einen zu wenig.“ Hautstatus Systematische Beschreibung der Haut nennt man Hautstatus. Viele Veränderungen der Haut sind Symptom einer systemischen Erkrankung an anderer Stelle (-en) im Körper. In der Pflege ist es deshalb wichtig: fortlaufende Krankenbeobachtung, Hautstatus . Beispiele für Hautveränderungen (Effloreszenz) * Ekzem * Macula: eine umschriebene Farbveränderung im Hautniveau ohne Konsistenzveränderung. * Plaque: Gleichförmige Erhabenheit der Haut mit scharfer Begrenzung und einer glatten oder rauen Oberfläche * Papel (Papula, Knötchen): kleine (<0,5 cm), gut abgrenzbare, tastbare Erhabenheit, die über das Hautniveau reicht. * Nodulus (Knötchen): wie Papel, jedoch größer (0,5−1,0 cm). * Nodus (Knoten): wie Nodulus, jedoch größer (>1 cm). * Vesicula (Bläschen): Vorwölbung der Haut durch Flüssigkeitsansammlung (Serum, Blut) in den verschiedenen Hautschichten und entspr. Farben. * Wunde * Bulla (Blase): mehr als linsengroßer, oft mehrkammeriger Hohlraum. Es werden subkorneale, intraepidermale und subepidermale Blasen unterschieden. * Pustel, Eiterbläschen: mit Eiter gefülltes Bläschen oder Blase. * Urtica oder Quaddel: durch Histaminausschüttung hervorgerufene, flächenhafte, weiche, ödematöse Erhabenheit von blasser bis hellroter Farbe, die oft mit einem Juckreiz einhergeht. * Komedo (Mitesser): meist dunkelgefärbter Horn-Pfropf, der den Ausgang eines Follikelkanals verschließt. Kanal darunter kann sich mit Eiter füllen, Schwellung, wird schmerzhaft. * Zyste: durch Gewebe abgekapselter Hohlraum mit flüssigem Inhalt Als Sekundäreffloreszenzen gelten: * Hautschuppe, Squama: mit bloßem Auge sichtbare Aggregation von mehreren Korneozyten. * Kruste, Borke: Auflagerung von getrocknetem Sekret. * Cicatrix (Narbe): neu gebildetes, fasriges Bindegewebe als Ersatz eines Hautsubstanzverlustes * Erosion (Abschürfung): bis maximal zur Lederhautgrenze reichender Verlust der oberen Epidermiszelllagen, die narbenlos abheilen können. * Exkoriation: Erosion, die alle Schichten der Epidermis betrifft. Eine narbenlose Abheilung ist ebenfalls möglich. * Rhagade (Schrunde): schmale, spaltförmige Durchtrennung aller Schichten der Epidermis. * Ulcus (jede Art von Geschwür): tiefe Gewebszerstörung mit narbiger Abheilung. Z. B. bei Dekubitus. * Atrophie: Schwund von Haut und Hautanhangsgebilden (z. B. den Zehennägeln) * Lichenifikation: Verdickung der Haut bei chronischen Hauterkrankungen * Hornschwiele (Schwiele, Tyloma): abgegrenzte Verdickung mit verstärkter Verhornung und Haarverlust * Hyperpigmentierung: verstärkte Einlagerung des Hautpigments Melanin * Hypopigmentierung: verminderte Pigmentierung, vor allem der Haare der betroffenen Hautstelle Juckreiz, allerg. Reaktionen Aufklärung ist auch für Laien dringend nötig, denn irrige Vorstellungen über das Jucken sind weit verbreitet. Da gibt es den Tipp, das Kratzen doch mal sein zu lassen (was nicht geht); oder den Verdacht, die Psyche sei schuld (was in den seltensten Fällen stimmt). Oder gar die Anregung, man solle sich doch mehr waschen – weil unterstellt wird, mit der Hygiene stimme etwas nicht und die Patienten seien ansteckend (was fast nie der Fall ist). Die Patienten selbst sind oft von der Idee besessen, von Milben befallen zu sein. »Das ist der Super-GAU«, sagt Sonja Ständer, denn man könne diese Patienten extrem schwer vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Wenn dann noch die Frage kommt: »Warum muss ich jeden Tag die Bettwäsche neu beziehen, du blutest immer so viel?«, ist die Depression nicht weit. Sie ist entgegen dem weitverbreiteten Vorurteil fast immer die Folge des ständigen Juckreizes und nicht die Ursache. Auch * Pruritus — Über Juckreiz bei WP * Prurigo nodularis — Die Prurigo nodularis ist eine seltene Hautkrankheit mit juckenden (Prurigo) Hautknötchen meist an den Gliedmaßen. Die Erkrankung wird als Maximalform der Prurigo simplex subacuta angesehen (Über Prurigo nodularis bei WP) * …… <-- Während chronische Schmerzen inzwischen als eigenständige Erkrankung anerkannt sind, ak- zeptieren die Krankenkassen Juck- reiz nur als Symptom. Weil der Schmerz von der Biomedizin viel länger ernst genommen wird, gibt es auf diesem Gebiet sehr viel mehr Erkenntnisse und Therapie- ansätze. Ständer arbeitet deshalb intensiv mit Neurologen und Schmerzforschern zusammen und formuliert einen eigenen Begriff für das Dauerjucken: Chronisches Pruritus-Syndrom. Ein extremes Beispiel ist die Prurigo nodularis. Angestoßen durch irgendeinen Auslöser – Neurodermitis, eine Autoimmunerkrankung, eine Infektion oder einfach nur trockene Haut –, beginnen Menschen, sich zu kratzen, und können nicht mehr aufhören. Bis sich an manchen Stellen nach Jahren dunkle »Juckknoten« bilden. Manche Betroffene sehen dann aus wie Opfer der Pocken, weswegen die Knoten früher auch »Juckblattern« hießen. Nur zwischen den Schulterblättern fehlen diese, weil die Patienten dort nicht hingelangen können: das »Butterfly-Sign«. Doch warum entwickeln manche Menschen Prurigo und andere nicht? Es ist eines der großen Juckreiz-Rätsel, ... Trotzdem ist die psychische Verfassung am Juckreiz nicht unbeteiligt. Wie der Schmerz ist Jucken auch abhängig von äußeren reizen und der Empfindlichkeit gegenüber Stress. In der Therapie chronischer Schmerzen hat sich des- halb die sogenannte multimodale Therapie eta- bliert, die auf alle Einzelaspekte eingeht. Die Dermatologen stehen damit erst am Anfang. Eine spezielle Verhaltenstherapie für Patienten mit Juckreiz existiere bisher nicht, sagt Sonja Ständer, die sich Selbsthilfegruppen oder Schu- lungsprogramme für betroffene Patienten wün- schen würde. Hermann Bantam immerhin ist an der richti- gen Adresse gelandet, er hat in Münster einen kleinen Sieg errungen. Die dreitägige Naloxon- Behandlung hatte ihm zwei Monate Juck- und Kratzpause verschafft – erst dann musste er wieder für eine Infusion in die Klinik. Harro Albrecht: Ich halte das Jucken nicht mehr aus! (Chronischer - Juckreiz Albrecht Juckreiz --> * International Forum for the Study of Itch, HD, 2005 * In Münster eine Juckreiz-Ambulanz Hautarztverfahren berufsbedingte hauterkrankungen Hauterkrankungen stellen mit Abstand die häufigsten berufsbedingten Erkrankungen dar. sie sind kostenintensiv und führen in mehr als 30% der Fälle zum Arbeitsplatzverlust. Vielfach werden jedoch der berufliche Zusammenhang nicht erkannt oder aber keine ausreichenden Abhilfemaßnahmen eingeleitet. thumb Die rechtzeitige Hilfe durch moderne Präventionsmaßnahmen kann der erkrankten Beschäftigten die häufig drohende Berufsaufgabe und weiteres Leiden ersparen. Glatt Gelogen - Werbung Ewig junge Haut? Die falschen Versprechungen der Kosmetikindustrie. Ein Thema im Spiegel Aug. 2019. Weblinks * Planet Mensch ist der Titel eines Dokumentarfilms über die Besiedlung der Haut mit Mikroorganismen. (Mediatheken nutzen) * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haut * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dermatologie * Chronischer Juckreiz * Harro Albrecht: Ich halte das Jucken nicht mehr aus! (Chronischer - Juckreiz ist keine Lappalie, ( … viele Menschen macht er wahnsinnig. Trotzdem wurde er lange ignoriert. Wie kann man die Betroffenen von ihrem Leid befreien?) In Die Zeit 11/2018, S. 37 vom 8. März 2018 Siehe auch * Milbe, Krätze . Kategorie:Dermatologie